Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and, in particular, to a display apparatus having a curved panel.
Related Art
Flat display apparatuses, such as LCD apparatuses or OLED apparatuses, have advantages such as low power consumption, less heat generation, light weight and non-radiation, and are therefore widely applied to various electronic products and gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses.
A conventional LCD apparatus mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight module disposed opposite to the LCD panel. The LCD panel has a plurality of pixels disposed in an array. The backlight module emits the light passing through the LCD panel, and the pixels of the LCD panel can display images accordingly.
For fitting various demands of users and providing a better display quality for users, innovative display apparatuses are always developed by the industry. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an innovative curved display apparatus to provide a better display quality for users and satisfy various demands of users.